Automatic sprinkler systems, agricultural chemical spraying or watering systems, water fountains, or any unattended spraying system are typically designed to operate under relatively calm, windless conditions. In these conditions, the sprayed material generally falls within an intended area. However, under windy conditions, the sprayed material may be blown outside the intended area. There exists a general need for a wind speed detector actuator to limit such undesired spray dispersions. In addition, any operating device that might be subjected to windy conditions and that might possibly be damaged if allowed to operate in, excessively windy conditions could benefit from a wind speed detector actuator that limits operation when excessively windy conditions occur. For instance, retractable awnings or umbrellas could be closed when wind conditions threaten to damage them. Similarly, items that might be damaged when exposed to excessively windy conditions, could benefit from a wind speed detector
One known controlled sprinkler system provides for the time-delayed interruption and re-institution of spraying under selected wind conditions. Wind speed is sensed above a selected threshold and spray discharge is interrupted after the wind has been maintained above this threshold for a first period of time. When the wind speed drops below the selected threshold, re-institution of the spray discharge is delayed for a second period of time.
Another known wind-governed sprinkler control system is also based upon a time-delayed mechanism. This system actuates a sprinkler system only if wind is not detected during a predetermined time-delay. During operation of the sprinkler system, the detection of wind will cause the sprinkler system to cease operation and the time-delay to again be initiated.
Even another wind controlled spraying apparatus includes a wind sensor for sensing wind from a predetermined plurality of directions. Upon sensing a wind exceeding a predetermined speed from a predetermined direction, a pump is activated for a predetermined spraying time interval.
A further known wind controlled sprinkler system includes a discharge nozzle that is redirected in response to wind direction and speed via a servo control mechanism. The tilt angle of a rotary spray nozzle is constantly and automatically adjusted in response to the wind conditions.
While the wind speed detector actuators described above are useful for shutting off sprinkler systems during periods of high wind, they do not provide a device that is capable of shutting down a sprinkler system or the like, when wind speeds are do not provide a device that is capable of resetting the sprinkler system, when wind conditions are favorable for sprinkling, that, again, is a function of wind speed and is adjustable over a range of wind speeds.